Unintentional injuries are the leading cause of preventable death among U.S. children. The incidence of nonfatal injuries accounts for a high rate of child morbidity. Increasing the extent and quality of injury prevention guidance to parents in pediatric primary care is a promising strategy to obtain the health and economic benefits of reducing preventable injuries. Although pediatricians can be effective motivators of parents for injury prevention, the rate of anticipatory guidance in pediatric practice (recommended by the American Academy of Pediatrics for delivery at routine health visits) is low. The purpose of this research is to determine the feasibility of conducting an efficacy trial of an integrated system of office-based interventions in primary pediatric care to reduce unintentional injury morbidity in infants and toddlers. The interventions, which will be based on current American Academy of Pediatrics Guidelines for safety practices and coordinated counseling and assessment aids, will include interventions on the provide and office-system levels and the targets will be threefold, providers, office systems, and parents. The specific aims are to: 1) develop and execute preliminary interventions; 2) pilot test the interventions for a) acceptability, level of cooperation, and logistical considerations, and b) immediate impact; and 3) conduct a process evaluation of the research-primary care partnership for feasible implementation in an efficacy trial. Increasing the extent and quality of injury prevention anticipatory guidance to parents in pediatric primary care is a promising strategy to obtain the twofold benefits of improved childhood health and reduced costs of medical care. - childhood injury prevention, well child care, pediatric-office based intervention - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only